Zima
by jagoda12211221
Summary: Zima-czas uśpienia, oczekiwania.Tak też jest na Baker Street.Tylko,że tutaj czekają na ruch Jim'a. Przyłącza się postać z "podróży" Sherlocka. Wszystko toczy się spokojnie. Jednak to tylko pozory.Akcja po trzecim sezonie, niekanoniczny Moran.Icz.Opowieści


Chapter 1: Spokój burzony po raz pierwszy

* * *

John, uświadamia sobie, że spieprzył, a Sherlock nic mu nie powiedział.

* * *

-Taką ją wybrałeś-głos Sherlocka brzmiał tak, jakby czegoś żałował.

_To nie ty poślubiłeś nie wiadomo, kogo!_

-Taką mnie wybrałeś.

John spojrzał na nią, a później na Sherlocka. Brunet miał coś w oczach na kształt żalu. John w tej właśnie chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego akurat Mary. On na szczęście nie podejrzewała tego.

To nie zmieniało jednak, tego, co czuł. Sherlock wiedział o tym. Na pewno. Spojrzał gniewnie na detektywa. Dlaczego mu na to pozwolił?!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wieje wschodni wiatr

* * *

Jechaliśmy w milczeniu z lotniska. Moriarty powrócił.

Tysiące pytań kłębiło mi się w głowie. Sherlock nic nie mówił. Cała nasza czwórka nie odzywała się.

Wracaliśmy na Baker Street. Wieczorem Mycroft miła podrzucić nam wszelkie informacje, które uda mu się zdobyć.

Z samochodu najpierw wyszedł Sherlock, potem ja i Mary. W takiej kolejności dotarliśmy do drzwi. Na progu stała już jednak pani Hudson.

-Sherlock…-zaczęła, lecz mój przyjaciel wiedziony instynktem podążył na górę przeskakując trzy stopnie na raz-Nie tam-zdążyła krzyknąć nim zniknął na półpiętrze.

Zdziwiona twarz mego przyjaciela wychyliła się, za poręczy.

-Gdzie?

Wzrok pani Hudson powędrował do jej kuchni.

Ruszyłem tam, lecz Sherlock, nie wiem, jakim sposobem, stanął nagle przed mną i zatrzymał mnie. Spiął się. Poruszał się jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. Pantera w tweedowym płaszczu i niebieskim szaliczku.

Szedłem za nim i ostrożnie zajrzeliśmy do kuchni.

Spodziewałem się wielu rzeczy. Może nawet Moriarty'ego, krojącego jabłka do szarlotki, ale na pewno nie dziewczyny z sieci bezdomnych. Przynajmniej tak wyglądała. Siedział za stołem, z kapturem brudnej kurtki zasuniętym na oczy i przetłuszczonym kosmkiem włosów na policzku.

-Kim jesteś?-Zapytał Sherlock lodowatym głosem.

Dziewczyna zsunęła kaptur i zobaczyłem jej oczy. Wwiercające się głęboko i ostro w duszę.

-Zdecydowanie lepiej ci w tych krótszych włosach. Powinieneś je jeszcze skrócić. Nadal wyglądasz trochę jak dzieciak.

Mówiła lekko, lecz zimnym tonem. Przekrzywiła głowę, pokazując pięciocentymetrową bliznę po ranie ciętej na prawej stronie szyi. Oczy Sherlocka na chwile rozbłysły w zdumieniu.

-Jesteś mi coś winien-powiedziała.

Sherlock powoli skinął swą czupryną.

-Czego potrzebujesz?

-Na chwilę obecną kąpieli i ubrań. No i szczoteczki do zębów. Później przyda mi się apteczka, jakieś nici i dużo, dużo wódki.

-Wódki?-Zdziwiłem się.

Zwróciła na mnie swój wzrok. Wzdrygnąłem się. W rzucaniu spojrzeń mogłaby śmiało konkurować z Mycroftem.

-Do ran. Zarówno zewnętrznych jak i zewnętrznych, doktorze. -Uśmiechnęła się, również po Mycroft'emu. Nim zdążyłem zapytać, skąd mnie zna wstała. Powoli, opierając drżące dłonie na blacie. -Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzałeś swe mieszkanie, pod kątem pluskw, ukrytych kamer i tak dalej, Holmes?

-Możesz spokojnie wejść na górę i wziąć kąpiel-skinął głową- Potrzebne rzeczy zostaną dostarczone-jego głos brzmi bezbarwnie, lecz ja go znam zbyt dobrze.

Coś go niepokoi i wini się. Dziewczyna niepewnie robi dwa kroki. Jej stopy są bose i poranione. Chwieje się. Sherlock nieśmiało podchodzi. Pyta czy może. Nieznajoma wyznaje tylko gorzko, że go nienawidzi, lecz nie wzbrania się, kiedy mój przyjaciel bierze ją na ręce i wnosi po schodach.

Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Szczególnie po ostatniej sprawie.

Mój najlepszy przyjaciel potrafi być potworem. Krwiożerczym, nie patrycy na jakichkolwiek ludzi. Wykorzystuje uczucia, by zdobyć informacje. Dąży do rozwiązania, czasem nawet dosłownie, po trupach. Nie liczy się dla niego to, że porwano dwójkę dzieci, lecz zagadka. A potem robi coś takiego.

Prawie ginie w heroicznym czynie, ratując polowe miasta, czy bierze na swe ręce brudna dziewczynę, niosąc ja niczym najcenniejszy skarb, uważając, aby jej nie urazić.

-John, nie wlecz się- słyszę i idee za nim po schodach razem z Mary Pani Hudson coś burczy i zostaje na dole.

Sherlock zanosi gościa do łazienki i zostawia dziewczynę samą, po chwili wraca z ręcznikami, szlafrokiem i zestawem damskiej bielizny zapakowanej w torbę z kokardką! Jestem żonaty wiec poznaje markę sklepu, który raczej oferuje dość skąpe rzeczy. Patrzę na niego oszołomiony.

-To zostało po tej...-szuka czegoś w głowie-mojej niedoszłej narzeczonej, nie pamiętam jak miała na imię.

Następnie podaje dziewczynie ubrania, informując, iż Mary jest w stanie jej pomóc, a nowa szczoteczka leży w szafce pod umywalką.

Nie pamięta imienia! Parę miesięcy temu oświadczył się druhnie z mojego ślubu i nie pamięta jej imienia!

-A wiesz przynajmniej, jak nazywa się ona? Wskazuję podbródkiem na drzwi łazienki, za którymi słychać dopiero, co puszczoną wodę.

-Anie. Tak się przedstawiła, ale wątpię by było to jej prawdziwe imię.

-Kim ona jest?

-Nie wiem-odpowiada rzucając płaszcz pod ścianę.

-Jak nie wiesz?

-Po prostu nie wiem John. Mam ją zakodowaną.

-Jak to zakodowaną?! -kipie ze złości.

-Mam o niej dane, mogę je zbierać, ale nie odczytywać, więc także nie dedukować-mówi z nutą frustracji Sherlock –Potrzebuje klucza.

-Klucza? –co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery? -Ona tylko go zna. Nie bądź zły, to był eksperyment. I mimo możliwie negatywnych skutków, ma wiele pozytywów i udał się.

Jest rozbudzony, wędruje w kółko po salonie. Na próżno czekam, aż postanowi coś wyjaśnić.

-A skąd ja znasz?

-Pomogła mi się dostać do Serbii, opowiadałem ci. -Wcale nie, nic mi nie mówiłeś, prócz tego, ze rozwiązywałeś siatkę Moriarty'ego.

-Opowiadałem ci jak siedzieliśmy w celi po wieczorze kawalerskie -dodaje z irytacją. -To powinieneś już pamiętać.

Ma racje. Większość tamtego wieczoru mam dziwnie rozmazaną, ale zimną cele pamiętam bardzo dokładnie.

-Sherlock, nic mi nie mówiłeś. Gapiłeś się na ścianę przez ponad dwie godziny i nie reagowałeś.

Sherlock nachmurza się i robi minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

-Przypominam, ze to nie ja krzyczałem, iż nic nie widzę.

Przywraca do mej pamięci ten dość niechwalebny wypadek i mam mu zaraz odpowiedzieć coś o wymiotowaniu na miejscu zbrodni, lecz Mary nas ucisza. Siadam przy niej na kanapie i patrzę pytająco na Sherlocka.

Z naszym gościem spotkał się w Berlinie. Dziewczyna uciekała przed kimś, a on przed ludźmi Moriarty'ego. Wykorzystali siebie nawzajem, jako przykrywki. Ona jakimś cudem poznała, że nie jest Niemcem (choć przebrany był doskonale, jak mnie zapewniał) i dala swoja wizytówkę. Po załatwieniu spraw Sherlock zadzwonił do niej, a ona pomogła mu, mówiąc w skrócie, dostać się do Serbii, gdzie ją tuż przed nim złapali.

-Mycroft miał się zając jej wydostaniem, ale widocznie miał ważniejsze sprawy.

Jeśli oczywiście dobrze się wsłuchać, bo dla zwyczajnego przechodnia Sherlock mógł opowiadać o strasznie nudnym spacerze, lecz ja wiem, że kipiał ze złości. Szczególnie przy ostatnim zdaniu.

Dziewczyna teraz jakimś cudem dostała się do Anglii i znalazła nas. Miała na razie pozostać tajemnica. Wątpię, iż Mycroft o niej nie wiedział, ale w końcu przegapił oświadczyny swojego brata, a w tej chwili miał na głowie jeszcze zmartwychwstałego szaleńca.

Sherlock oświadczył, iż musi pomyśleć i rozłożył się w swym fotelu w dziwacznej pozie, zapatrzy się w sufit. Po chwili dodał, że piekła dobre ciasteczka i zamilkł na dobre. Mary poszła w poszukiwani jedzenia do pani Hudson (mój przyjaciel miał dzisiaj zniknąć przynajmniej na pół roku, a nasz gość, potrzebował energii), a ja po apteczkę.

W moim pokoju prawie nic się nie zmieniło. (Sherlock nie używał go, jako laboratorium czy domowej kostnicy, choć mógłbym przysiąść, że tamtej dziury w dywanie nie było). Leżało w szafie nawet parę swetrów, o których zapomniałem. A pod nimi, porządna apteczka. Lekarza-żołnierza i uzupełniona najróżniejszymi rzeczami odkąd zamieszkałem z Holmesem. Było w niej wszystko. Od leku na kaszel, przez coś na zatrucia, po oparzenia chemiczne.

Zeszedłem akurat, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi. Wszedłem do łazienki. Siedziała na skraju wanny ubrania w niebieski szlafrok mojego byłego współlokatora i w turbanie z ręcznika na głowie. Była czysta, a bladość jej skóry aż mnie raziła.

-A gdzie wódka spytała?

Wtedy Sherlock wszedł niosąc butelkę whisky.

-Może być?-spytał.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę po alkohol i pociągnęła duży łyk.

-Nie będziesz mnie dedukował, wyjdź –nakazała, a potem wskazała na mnie, odsuwając kawałek szlafroka -Zszyjesz mi to, z resztą dam sobie radę. Na wysokości żeber rzekomych, po prawej stronie, miała ranę po kuli, a na reszcie ciała drobne blizny, siniaki i zadrapania.

Większa część była nowa.

-Ktoś cię niedawno leczył-stwierdziłem

-Gdybym chciała o tym rozmawiać nie wyganiałabym Holmesa-prychła na mnie.

Zadrżała i pociągnęła kolejny łyk alkoholu, gdy przeciągnąłem wacikiem po ranie. Miała około dwóch dni i skóra zaczęła się źle zrastać. Dziewczyna zaciskała palce na ręczniku.

-Gdy opatrywałem ludzi w Afganistanie, rozmowa pomagała im się trochę rozluźnić i odciągała myśli od bólu.

-Ok-odpowiedziała po chwili-Zapodaj jakiś temat. Ale w miarę neutralny. Zastanowiłem się.

-Jak poznałaś Sherlocka, może być?-zapytałem

-Niech będzie. Hm, to było w Berlinie. Zimą, ale była to bardzo łagodna zima. Miałam coś w rodzaju własnej firmy. Załatwiałam rożne niekoniecznie legalne i bezpieczne rzeczy- powoli odprężała się- Uciekłam przed dwoma szajbusami z biura pani kanclerz i zauważyłam go. Ktoś go gonił i pomyślałam, że to może być dobre rozwiązanie-zaśmiała się –Zaciągnęłam go miedzy kamienice i pocałowałam. Boże, ta jego mina- zachichotałem razem z nią –Był taki śmieszny. Jak słodki i niewinny dzieciak, kompletnie zszokowany -przerwałem na chwile opatrywanie rany, próbując stłumić śmiech – No, ale szybko się zorientował, o co chodziło. Ogony mieliśmy z głowy. Wtedy stwierdziłam (kolejny łyk), że nie jest Niemcem tylko Anglikiem. Szliśmy przez chwilę razem. Mam ze sobą przy sobie zastaw do zmiany wyglądu. Był chyba pod wrażeniem moich zdolności. Rozstaliśmy się, ale przedtem dałam mu wizytówkę. Zadzwonił po dwóch dniach i spytał, czy nie pomogę mu się dostać do Serbii… Nie potwierdziłam, ale spotkaliśmy się. Powiedział mi, kim jest i co robi. Zabrałam go do mojego domku na jeziorem, dokarmiłam, opatrzyłam. Zaplanowałam wycieczkę…-jej głos się łamał, a mi zostały jeszcze dwa szwy.

-Wspominał mi coś o twoich ciasteczkach.

Na powrót rozluźniła się.

-Przez trzy dni nie mogłam go zmusić do jedzenia. Nawet, gdy wyrzuciłam jego papierosy. Chciał tyko kawy. Wkurzył mnie, wiec wygoniłam go na werandę i zamknęłam dom. Jak się zdenerwuje to muszę coś zrobić, a że była sobota to upiekłam ciasteczka. Taki zwyczaj, po babci. W domu musi być coś słodkiego na niedziele, bo…-westchnęła- W końcu pozwoliłam mu wejść i usiadł przy kominku. Ja nieopodal, oglądałam jakiś film. Holmes jęczał coś o jego przewidywalności i o tym, jakie to wszystko jest nudne. Rzuciłam w niego kapciem. Fochnął się i poszedł do kuchni. Stały tam ciasteczka, takie najzwyklejsze. Jak szłam spać, to już ich nie było. Rano upiekłam ciasto, a on zjadł kawałek i zaczął bywać bardziej normalny. Chodził po lesie i robił zdjęcia zwierzętom. Kupił pare razy mleko w wiosce…

-On kupił-spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem.

-Tak, zamówił sobie nawet sweter na drutach w czaszki i probówki u takiej jednej starej kobiety, ale ona stwierdziła, że czaszki nigdy nie wyszyje. Holmes oburzył się i postanowił nie iść do wioski nigdy więcej.

-I co?-dopytywałem się, chociaż rana była już dawno zaszyta i obandażowana, prawie też kończyłem opatrywać resztę, a ona nie wzdrygała się.

-Odkrył, że syn tej kobiety to pszczelarz i ma sporą pasiekę. Chodził do niego prawie codziennie i rozmawiał z nim o produkcji miodu albo podglądał śpiące pszczoły.

Zaśmiałem się. Sherlock-pszczelarz. To było naprawdę coś.

-Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

-Powinieneś go kiedyś zabrać do pasieki, na urodziny. Będzie wniebowzięty –stwierdziła.

Poprosiłem, aby pokazała plecy. Natychmiastowo spięła wszystkie mięśnie.

-Nie powiesz nic na ich temat. Nikomu. Ani mnie, ani Holmesowi. Nikomu. Nie przekażesz ani nie zasugerujesz w żaden sposób.

Skinąłem głową, na jej śmiertelny ton. Obróciła się do mnie, pozwalając niebieskiemu szlafrokowi z szelestem zsunąć się z ramion. To, co zobaczyłem zachowam dla siebie. Obiecałem jej to.

Po wszystkim wysunęła do mnie ręce bym zajął się nadgarstkami, które nie były w lepszym stanie. Ale o nich mogę już pisać. Chociaż nie chcę. Skóra była na nich brzydka, parokrotnie zabliźniana i zdarta. By pozbyć się tych znamion, będzie potrzebowała sporo pieniędzy. Nie mam wątpliwości do tego, iż będzie chciała je usunąć, a ja jej pomogę o ile mi na to bardzo dumną osobą.

Skończyliśmy. Wyrzuciłem zużyte gazy do śmieci, miałem już ściągać rękawiczki, gdy zapytała mnie, czy mógłbym pobrać jej krew do badania.

-Wątpię, by moje ostatnie posiłki przeszły kontrolę sanepidu… To pytanie było chyba gorsze od jej pleców i nadgarstków. Nie chodziło o pasożyty, a ona nie patrzyła na mnie, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, choć zauważyłem, że gdy rozmawia, to lubi spoglądać w oczy rozmówcy. Wyjąłem strzykawkę i zrobiłem to w milczeniu. Oparła głowę o ścianę.

-Upiłam się jak …

Nie dokończyła osuwając się w bok. No cóż butelka była w połowie pusta. Wytrzymała długo jak na jej stan. Musiała mieć bardzo mocną głowę… Przyjrzałem się jej. Nie, nie była alkoholiczką. Pomogłem jej wstać i zaprowadziłem do sypialni Sherlocka. Niech odpocznie. Gdy pojawiłem się w kuchni moja zona i mój przyjaciel spojrzeli na mnie.

-Śpi. Gdy wstanie powinna zjeść coś wartościowego i wysokokalorycznego. Mogłem dosłownie policzyć jej wszystkie kości.

Usiadłem przy Mary. Trwaliśmy wszyscy w zawieszeniu.

Rozmyślałem o dziewczynie w sypialni przyjaciela. To była trzecia przedstawicielka płci pięknej, którą widziałem tam. Zastanawiałem się, jaką przygodę przyniesie ona. Ostatnia skończyła się prawie deportacją.

Kobiety to zdecydowanie nie działka Sherlocka.

Powiedziałem, że pojadę na chwilę do domu i zaniosłem do Bart's krew.

* * *

Chapter 3: Elizabeth Anna Imogen

* * *

Obudziła się wieczorem, po wyjściu Mycrofta i jego ludzi. Skacowana, obolała i niedożywiona. Spojrzała krytycznie na talerz, który podstawiłem przed nią w kuchni.

-Nie zjem tego-oznajmiła, zupełnie jak Sherlock. Miałem rozpoczynać już swoją przemowę, tyle razy przetrenowaną na przyjacielu, lecz Mary mnie ubiegła.

-Dobrze, a co możesz zjeść?

-Nie wiem-spojrzała na moją żonę wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami.

Mary zastanowiła się i przejrzała lodówkę, która była niezwykle dobrze zaopatrzona. Mycroft dostarczył wszystkiego przed niespełna dwiema godzinami. Wymienił też moje stare łóżko na górze na większe. Mieliśmy zostać tu z Mary na jakiś czas. Oboje tez dostaliśmy urlopy z pracy. Nie protestowałem. Tak będzie dla Mary bezpieczniej i ja będę na miejscu wydarzeń.

Sherlock leżał na sofie, na razie tylko na jednym plastrze nikotynowym, Mary zagadywała dziewczynę jedzącą powoli jakąś kaszkę na mleku, a ja uświadamiałem sobie, jakim jestem idiotą. To oczywiste, że nie będzie mogła jeść normalnie przez jakiś czas. Ślady po ostatnich miesiącach nie zostały tylko na wierzchu.

-Sherlock mówił, że nie nazywasz się Anie-zaczęła Mary -Nie, nie nazywam się.

-To…

-Moje imię jest nieistotne. Jeśli Anie ci przeszkadza, możesz zasugerować inne imię-odparła szybko.

Mary zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a ja prawie wybuchłem śmiechem. Dziewczyna mówiła stylem takim, jak Sherlock -szybko, trochę bezczelnie.

Po chwili spojrzała na Mary.

-Nie chciałam cię urazić.

Ba! Nie tylko mówiła, zdawała się nieświadoma ludzkich uczuć.

-Nie, wszystko w porządku… Anie.

-No dobra, w aktualnych dokumentach moje pełne imię to Elizabeth Anna Imogen. Tylko nie mówcie Sherlockowi tego ostatniego, błagam. Gość, który mi załatwiał papiery to ... długa historia- połknęła szybko tabletki, które dla niej przygotowałem. –Mogę się dowiedzieć teraz, co ustaliliście, kiedy starszy Holmes tu był?

Nic przed nią się nie ukryje! Opowiedziałem nasze „spotkanie" z Mycroftem w paru zdaniach. Skinęła głową.

-Nic o mnie nie wie?

-Przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać-odparłem.

-Dobrze… W takim razie powinnam porozmawiać z Holmesem.

Razem z Mary mogliśmy się przesłuchiwać wymianie zdań miedzy tymi dwojga. To była dziwna rozmowa. Opowiedziała, co wiedziała o siatce i w jaki sposób ona przetrwała. Moriarty miał jakiegoś pułkownika. Jego prawa ręka.

-Domyślili się, że cię znam. Potem też, kim jesteś. Później przyszła Wielkanoc. Dostałam nawet jajko na święta. Była tam taka serbska kobieta, bardzo spoko. Rozmawiała ze mną, kiedy nikt nie widział. Mówiła, że nie widziała nikogo podobnego do ciebie. Stwierdziłam, że albo nie żyjesz, albo uciekłeś. Nie było sensu. Powiedziałam im prawie wszystko. Ten twój znajomy, Moriarty, chyba wrócił do bazy.

-Widziałaś go?

-Nie. Prawie nikogo nie widziałam. Ale nie wykluczam, iż z nim nie rozmawiałam.

-Nie widziałaś?-zdziwił się.

-Po, jakim czasie uciekłeś?

-Niecałe dwa tygodnie. Skinęła głową. -Pierwszy miesiąc, nawet dwa… to sen. Letni sen, z którego niekoniecznie chcesz się obudzić…Przejdźmy dalej…-zamyśliła się i zaczęła opowiadać krótko i sucho.

.o0O0o.

-Ciekawa jestem twojego brata, Holmes-Anie rzuciła lekko po niecałym tygodniu mieszkania, smarując grzanki dżemem wiśniowym, a Sherlock zachłysnął się kakaem.

John bił pokłony przed jej kuchnią. Detektyw jadł przynajmniej jeden posiłek. I nie palił (jedna z jego paczek została spektakularnie polana jakimiś chemikaliami i wybuchła, napomniano też o szkodliwych skutkach dymu na ciężarne kobiety).

Lekarz przyznawał, że dziewczyna ma zbawienny wpływ na geniusza. Przyglądał jej się jak lawirowała w kuchni. Nadal była niezdrowa chuda, ale skóra przestała być tak trupio sina, a włosy nabrały blasku. Rany goiły się niesamowicie szybko. Niemała zasługa leżała w zestawie „małego chemika" detektywa, którym się bawiła przez trzy dni, a owoce pracy zażyła dożylnie w łazience. John to przemilczał. Siedział w fotelu i nasłuchiwał przekomarzań, kiedy podeszła niespodziewanie do niego Mary.

-Byli by dobraną parą-szepnęła do niego, na co teraz on zachłysnął się herbatą.

Odwrócił się i przyjrzał detektywowi w piżamie i dziewczynie w szlafroczku. Wyglądali razem dobrze, ale John wiedział, że Sherlock dobrze wyglądał już wcześniej. I z Irene Adler, i z Janine. Od początku miął przeczucie, że żadna z nich nie pasuje do Sherlocka. Coś na kształt wewnętrznego radaru. I choć nawet polubił Anie, czuł, że to nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

-Kobiety to zdecydowanie nie rejon Sherlocka…-szepnął

-Coś mówiłeś John?-zapytała Mary.

-Kto wytrzyma, chociaż miesiąc sam na sam z Sherlockiem?

-Ty wytrzymałeś.

John westchnął i sięgnął po ciasteczko. Naprawdę były dobre, nawet Mycroft się wczoraj nimi zajadał. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Ciekaw był, kiedy starszy Holmes odkryje dziką lokatorkę.


End file.
